Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Alyss.Astell
Summary: Astell Roselya est une riche française envoyé spécialement en Corée pour se marier, cependant elle refuse catégoriquement sans même savoir qui est son fiancé, C'est alors qu'elle rencontre le F4 et que tous va changé pour elle.


**Chapitre I**

* * *

- _Vous voici arrivée en Corée, Mademoiselle_.

- _En effet... _Répondit la jeune fille, l'air sombre. _Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici_...

Une femme s'avança derrière la jeune fille d'un air sévère. Les personnes descendirent de l'avion et allèrent dans la voiture. Durant le voyage, la jeune demoiselle regardait dehors, d'un air absorbé. Elle ressemblait à un jolie petit ange, des cheveux long, blonds et bouclé, un visage fin un peu pâle, des yeux bleu comme un ciel sans nuage. Elle portait un tailleur blanc. La femme à ses côtés avait un air très sévère, des cheveux noirs, un tailleur rouge, des yeux vert. Elles n'avaient aucun trait commun.

- _Nous logerons dans un hôtel durant notre séjour. Votre père est déjà sur les lieux._Lui dit cette femme.

- _Bien, mère. Pourquoi sommes nous ici?_ Demanda la jeune fille.

- _Pour une occasion très spécial qui à été préparé par mes soins,_ s'exclama la mère, assez fière d'elle.

Pas un mot ne s'échappa après ça. La jeune fille s'inquiéta de ce que sa belle-mère avait bien put lui préparer. La voiture s'arrêta enfin. La jeune fille sortit rapidement et elle vit son père, accompagné d'un autre homme. Elle ne se retint tous de même pas de lâché un "papa".

- _Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué_. Et la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras.

Son père l'accueillit avec un grand sourire aussi et à bras ouvert.

- _Oh mon Astell, mon ange, chaque fois que je te vois tu es de plus en plus belle. _Lui dit-il avec un air chaleureux.

La femme sortit de la voiture, l'air furieux.

- _Cesse de la chouchouter, elle ne mérite pas autant d'intention!_

- _Bien sûr que je la chouchoute il s'agit de MA fille adorée. Il le faut bien, maintenant que mon bébé va devenir une femme..._

Un visage triste se teint sur son visage. Astell ne comprit pas tous de suite et chercha à l'interrogé.

- _Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

- _Viens, allons discuter à l'intérieur tous d'abords._

Tous le monde rentra à l'intérieur dans une sublime chambre d'hôtel qui n'était pas donné à tous le monde. Le père les pria tous de s'asseoir.

- _Astell, je te présente Monsieur Song. Et dorénavant..._

Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase... Alors sa femme le fit à sa place avec une grande joie.

- _Dorénavant nous ferons partis de la même famille. Astell, vous avez 19 ans, donc l'âge de vous marier, et pour cela nous vous avons trouver un bon partis. _

Le père voyant la mine décomposé de sa fille ne voulait pas précipité les choses.

- _Bien sûr, on attendra que tu rencontres cette personne et que tu nous dises ton avis..._

- _Grand dieu, non, George! Un mariage est un mariage, il n'y a rien à ajouté!_

- _Mon fils n'est pas encore au courant, mais il sera surement ravis de devoir épouser une aussi jolie jeune femme que vous_, s'exprima M. Song.

- _Quand nous rencontrerons nous?_ Demanda-t-elle à son père, n'écoutant que lui.

- _Lors de vos fiançailles j'ai déjà tous prévu!_ S'exclama la belle-mère.

- _Annie, ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, il me semble!_ S'offusqua George. _Elle devait le rencontrer avant pour donner son avis!_

_- Excusez-moi mais je dois rentrer, annoncer la nouvelle à mon fils. Madame et Monsieur Roselya, nous nous reverrons pour les préparatifs des fiançailles._

Monsieur Song s'en alla, accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Cet homme semblait être en total accord avec Annie. Astell resta choqué, elle sera sous peu fiancée, puis mariée à un homme qu'elle ne connait pas du tous. Elle se leva tout à coup et s'en alla. Avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte, sa belle-mère l'interpella.

- _Où vas tu?_

- _Respirer._

Son père s'avança vers elle, lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui demanda d'être prudente. Astell demanda à ne pas avoir de garde du corps. Son père accepta, puis une fois que sa fille eut quitté la pièce, souffla à l'oreille d'un de ses gardes du corps, le plus fort et courageux:

- _Suivez-la et protégez-la discrètement!_

L'homme obéit.

Astell se promenait tranquillement en pleine après-midi. Mais elle eut le malheur de ses promener dans des ruelles mal fréquenté. Et comme elle était assez malchanceuse ça ne se passa pas bien. Elle se fit heurter de plein fouet par une jeune fille, une jeune coréenne. Cette jeune fille s'excusa sincèrement en faisant ce fameux angle que les coréens font. Un gamin passant par la en profita pour voler le sac d'Astell. Soudain un homme rattrapa le petit garçon et vint rendre le sac à Astell. Le garde du corps, qui était prêt à partir à la rescousse, en voyant les scènes préféra rester caché. Le jeune homme s'enquit de la santé de la jeune demoiselle d'abords.

- _Jan Di, ça va? Rien de cassé?_

- _Non, Woo Bin, Je n'ai rien merci._ Répondit la jeune fille.

Woo Bin se tourna vers Astell, elle qui était habillé d'un tailleur blanc, était à présent sale après sa chute. Woo Bin le remarqua et proposa de l'aider. Il portait une longue veste et la lui posa sur les épaules pour cacher les dégâts.

- _Je peux vous raccompagner chez vous si vous le souhaitez, mademoiselle._

Astell sourit gentiment.

- _C'est gentil, mais j'aimerais éviter de rentrer chez moi pour le moment..._

Woo Bin comprit et n'insista pas.

- _Très bien, allons faire les magasins dans ce cas, il faut vous trouver d'autre vêtement!_

Astell accepta. Jan Di les suivit, mais se sentit un peu exclu. C'est alors que deux autres personnes apparaissaient. Jan Di se senti alors moins seule. Woo Bin voulu alors faire les présentations, se sentant obligé.

- _Mademoiselle, je vous présente mes amis, Geum Jan Di, So Yi Jong et Yoon Ji Hoo. Je me nomme Song Woo Bin, enchanté de vous rencontrer et là pour vous servir._

- _Enchanté de même, je me présente, je suis Astell Rosalya._

Astell ne s'interrogea pas sur le nom de famille de Woo Bin, pensant qu'en Corée ça devait être très courant de porter le nom de famille "Song".

Suite à ça ils allèrent ensemble dans la première boutique de vêtement qu'ils trouvèrent.

* * *

**Fin Du Chapitre I**


End file.
